If Ever You're In My Arms Again
by Giancarla
Summary: Set in an alternate future where Serena and Darien did not get back together after the Black Moon and changed their future. Now, King Endymion is engaged to be married...to another.
1. The Shadow of Darkness...

If Ever You're In My Arms Again  
By Callista Matthews  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
AN: Sailor Moon disclaimer here. The song "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" is   
not mine. It's sung by Peabo Bryson some decade ago and I thought it was   
appropriate for this story. E-mail me with your comments please! Or review  
this fanfic! Visit my website at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867  
  
Chapter 1: Shadow of Darkness...  
  
"Why must you do this Endymion? Why?" The new queen of the Crystal   
Millenium in the Neo Moon Kingdom sighed as she looked out the large window of   
her new palace. The future that Pluto had showed her during her past was not the   
one she ended up in. In her reality, Darien, or Prince Endymion, still stayed away   
from her, they never went to the future to straighten things out. They remain as they   
were; Darien avoiding her at all cost. Time passed by and they ended up where they   
were now. They were King and Queen, but she was the Queen of the Neo Moon   
Kingdom and he was the King of New Earth.  
  
The Crystal Alliance was formed with peace and harmony in mind. All the   
planets including Earth, and a special celestial body, the Sun, were included in the   
Alliance. She, as her mother was, the head monarch of the Crystal Alliance.   
Now she must perform the most difficult meeting of her life with the Alliance. Kind   
Endymion, king of all Terra, was announcing his engagement to another queen.   
  
"My queen, it's time to go. The entire Alliance body is present in the  
meeting room." Luna, her ever-faithful advisor and confidant, knocked on the   
door. She was just getting used to her human form along with her husband, Artemis.   
  
"I'm on my way, Luna." Serenity returned.   
  
Luna approached her. "You're crushed, aren't you?" She asked gently.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm going to watch the man I loved for all eternity marry   
someone else, and that's bad enough. Now, it's also my duty to announce it to the   
entire Solar System, and it's crushing my heart." Serenity turned to Luna, her eyes   
glistening with tears.  
  
"I'm really sorry Serenity." Luna crossed the distance between them and   
gave her long-time friend a hug.   
  
"I'll live."  
  
Luna gave her former charge a sad smile and turned to leave the room.  
  
Serenity looked out the window to Earth, a shadow of depression clouded   
her eyes.. "Why did you let go?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, what do you guys think so far? It just started out of nowhere and I thought of   
some really dramatic stuff for this story. E-mail me! Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Awakening...

If Ever You're In My Arms Again  
By Callista Matthews  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
AN: Sailor Moon disclaimer here. The song "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" is   
not mine. It's sung by Peabo Bryson some decade ago and I thought it was   
appropriate for this story. E-mail me with your comments please! Visit my website at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867  
  
Chapter 2: The Awakening  
  
  
Everyone from the Crystal Allliance were seated in their chairs around a   
grand oval-shaped table. There were five chairs on one side and five on the other.   
Each chair had each member's planetary sign etched on the back. Only the monarchs   
were present during these meetings. At the head of the table was chair adorned with   
crystals, crescent moons carved intricately on the back, sybolizing the Moon. At the   
end of the table, was the chair designed for Earth. Ironically, it was in positioned in   
front of the moon chair.   
  
Everyone in the room was tense. They were all awaiting the arrival of   
Neo-Queen Serenity. No one in that room was more nervous than King Endymion.   
He was seated in front of Neo-Queen Serenity's chair and in a few minutes, he would   
come face to face with the woman he loved. Problem was, he was there so that the   
queen can announce his engagement to someone else.  
  
Endymion was nervous. Not only because he was about to face the woman  
he was forced to stay away from no matter how much he loved her, but also because   
the other nine people in the room would kill him. It took all their reserves to prevent   
themselves to kill the Earth King from breaking the heart of the Moon Queen. Now,   
when they find out he was marrying someone else, he doubted he would come out of   
that room alive.  
  
"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon   
Kingdom, the Crystal Alliance, and the Kingdom of Magic. Princess of the Sun   
Kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity." The heralds proclaimed the arrival of the   
queen and everyone in the room rose to their feet. The crystal doors opened and   
the most beautiful and powerful woman in the entire universe entered.   
  
When she got to her chair and was seated, everyone else sat down. Her   
eyes met Endymion's briefly before addressing everyone else.   
  
"Hello everyone. It has been a long time since we had gathered in one   
place at the same time. I asked for this meeting because I have some...news."   
Serenity paused briefly. "King Endymion, King of the Earth, is marrying Queen   
Alexandra of Goldium in the Andromeda System." Serenity looked at Endymion   
quickly then addressed the rest of her court.  
  
Silence was deafning in the Alliance Room. Because eight of the   
remaining nine were the sailor senshi, they looked to Serenity first, then looked at   
Endymion with mixed reactions. Each ranging from suprise to disgust, then to utter   
fury. Most of the fury was coming from Mars, Uranus and Jupiter. They were the   
most protective of the Queen and they desired nothing more than to kill the man  
seated at the end of the table.  
  
Venus, Queen Mina, was the first to speak. "Ahem...Well, this is some   
news. And what is the decision of the Alliance?" She looked around, knowing that   
her question would arouse the biggest argument in the history of the universe.   
  
Suprisingly, no one spoke, just stared.   
  
Serenity spoke to the silent room. "As custom, to celebrate the...   
momentous occassion, we will have a non-formal for the members of the Alliance  
as well as the formal ball in honor of the marriage. Everyone is invited.   
The non-formal dance will be held tonight, promptly at eight o'clock in the   
Quartz Ballroom." Serenity knew quite well that it was he exact same room that   
she and Endymion had proclaimed their love for one another and died in the   
same room more than two thousand years previous. She just had no choice.   
The entire court knew this but Endymion and Serenity were the most   
sensitive to the matter.  
  
"I suggest we all retire to our rooms now and prepare for the ball."   
Serenity rose, everyone rose with her. She couldn't wait to get out of the room.  
  
After Serenity left, everyone else was still standing but they all turned to   
Endymion. Endymion was now getting worried because Mars and Uranus were to his   
right and left. His worry was unfounded, however, for they did not touch him.   
They just gave him a look full of promise. He was not going to go through his wedding   
with open arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mina, I cannot believe he is doing this!! What are we going to do? Poor   
Serenity!" Solana, Queen of the Sun, Serenity's sister-in-law, wailed to the Senshi of   
Love. "When Solar gets his hands on Endymion, he'll kill him!"  
  
"Sola, I have no idea what to do. The best we can do is comfort Serenity   
and hope for the best." Mina sighed.   
  
The women later met with the rest of the royal Alliance, save for Pluto,   
since she was needed at the Time Gate. They all decided to see Serenity and see   
what they could do.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, what about now? Still hate me? J/K. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic and   
I hope you stay tuned to the next chapters. E-mail me! Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
- Callista* =)  



	3. The Prince Charmer...

If Ever You're In My Arms Again  
By Callista Matthews  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
AN: Sailor Moon disclaimer here. The song "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" is   
not mine. It's sung by Peabo Bryson some decade ago and I thought it was   
appropriate for this story. E-mail me with your comments please! Visit my website at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867  
  
Chapter 3: The Prince Charmer...  
  
  
The ballroom was filled with dignitaries from all over the universe   
by the time the royal court started to come through the doors. They were   
all greeted with people who just bowed their heads since it was the informal   
ball. Everyone was at ease, all wearing casual clothes. The Inner Sailor Senshi   
were escorted to the ball by their husbands. Their children were left with the   
royal nannies, Luna and Artemis.   
  
As usual, Serenity, or Serena was the last one to arrive. By custom, she   
had to sit on her throne, wearing an elegant cerulean dress, shimmering under the  
magically-lit chandeliers.  
  
The throne next to her was empty. It was reserved to the man who would   
be honored enough to sit next to the mighty moon queen. It was last sat on by her   
father, Prince Consort Keith of the Sun Kingdom.  
  
Everyone was enjoying themselves, somewhat. The occasion was somewhat  
strained and palpitable tension could be felt across the crowded ballroom. The dignitaries  
were unaware of the source of tension, though they could feel it. Endymion, or Darien, was   
with his fiancee, Alex, and his son Damien. Darien had adopted Damien when he was   
on his trip to Europe and found a one month old Damien out in the rain. Darien had   
decided to make Damien his son from then on. Peculiarly, when Darien found   
Damien, there was a faint mark on Damien's forehead. But it was too faint for   
Darien to make something out of the faint glowing patch. It was six years later and   
the mark only came out when Damien was either extremely happy or extremely   
upset and would fade quickly. He had a terror from thunder as well.  
  
Alex told Darien, "Endy, I can't believe we're getting married! I've always  
wanted my own family. Now I get a handsome husband and a charming son." She   
continued to gush. Darien was getting bored of her chatting however, but he figured it   
would go away when they married. Married. That word he never in his several   
lifetimes associated with anyone else but Serena. He looked to where Serena was   
seated on her throne. She was looking quite bored. He always loved the way her nose  
crinkled when she was bored. He was snapped back to the reality of the situation. He   
would be marrying someone else in a week and he would never again touch Serena or   
hold her in his arms ever again. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He   
needed someone to be with and he wanted a mother to Damien, but is this what he  
would be happy with? Everytime he spent time with Alex and throughout their   
courtship, he felt wrong when he kissed her. It was Alex who more or less forced his  
hand into this marriage. He would gently refuse her advances, especially those requiring  
the bedroom. He looked down at Alex, who was still chatting away, not realizing   
that Darien's attention was elsewhere. Darien knew that Alex never really wanted   
children. He saw how she was when she was with Damien, and he never saw any real   
maternal love between the two. He had a suspicion that Alex somewhat resented Damien.  
  
"Papa?" Damien looked up to his father, Damien knew that his father was   
in one of those moods again. He would drift off, especially when around Alex.  
  
Darien looked down on his son, who amazingly, had striking similarities to   
him. "Yes, son?"  
  
Damien pointed at Serena, "Daddy, who is she? She's very pretty and she  
seems nice, but she seems very lonely."  
  
Darien followed his son's finger. It was true that Serena did look like she   
was lonely, a touch of sadness showed on her face. The same sadness that Darien   
always tried to conceal whenever around Serena. "That's Neo-Queen Serenity. She's   
a friend of the Sailor Senshi. She's nice and she's a fun person."  
  
"Maybe I can cheer her up!" Damien ran to the garden before Darien   
could catch him. Darien let him go, he knew that he was safe in the palace. Darien   
next saw Damien with a red rose, walking toward Serena. He was suprised at his son,   
not because he would go up to Neo-Queen Serenity, but because he looked so much   
like him with the rose.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was extremely bored. Pluto was in-charge of the music department   
and she played songs from when she was a teenager. 'Ah, the memories.' And what   
memories they were! Mostly happy ones, but now that she looked back, it broke her   
heart.  
  
Damien approached Serena, with a red rose in hand. "Hello, you looked   
sad so I thought you'd like this." Damien handed a suprised Serena with the rose.  
  
Serena stared at the rose and at Damien. He looked so much like Darien   
with the red rose in hand. Darien always used to give her a red rose whenever she   
was sad and memories made her eyes misty.  
  
"Thank you. It's very nice of you to do that." Serena accepted the rose   
from Damien with a smile on her face and sat on the small stairs in front of her   
throne. Damien then promptly sat on her lap.  
  
Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at the moon queen   
and the prince of Earth. The queen looked so right with the young child on her lap.   
Everyone felt extremely saddened for her because she had no husband and no   
children.  
  
Damien was telling Serena about his rose garden back on earth, when   
Darien came in front of them. Serena stopped giggling with Damien when Darien   
came. She looked up and blue met blue. His eyes were still as intense as his   
personality. Memories of love flashed between their eyes as Damien still talked.  
  
Finally, Serena broke the eye contact. "This is you son, I believe. He's  
an absolute charmer." Serena looked back at Damien and smiled. She loved the   
child dearly already. 'Just like his father.' She wanted to add. It was not a   
secret among the members of the Alliance that Damien was adopted. It was  
rumored that Damien wasn't really found, but was actually Darien's son by blood.  
The rumor would have backing since Damien was a carbon-copy of his father.  
Serena long wondered who his mother could be.  
  
"Yes, he is. Come along Damien, there's still much we need to do."   
Darien took Damien in the hand gently.  
  
"Okay, Daddy. Nice to meet you Rena. I hope I get to dance with you   
soon." Damien went off with his father.  
  
  



	4. Horse Sense

First I'd like to start with a short message. I'M SORRY!  
I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
Okay, I think that's enough.  
  
Hello everyone! =) I am probably going to be making some   
revisions to the first three chapters because I feel   
that the dialogues were not as expressive as I'd like   
them. When I was writing them at the Usagi Tandem   
Writing, I only had thirty minutes to write one chapter   
or as much as I could write in thirty minutes. So, I had   
to get right to the point. I will be re-writing the   
*WHOLE* story until I think it's good   
enough. Okay, enough babbling. Much love to   
Jade, the never-ending supporter of this series who   
also gave me the idea for this chapter and how to proceed,   
Alexia, my new editor, Redrose and Shay, my pre-readers/critics.   
Sort of my own Roger and Ebert. =) Okay, then! Now that the  
author's notes are all done, I can start writing! =) (hehehehe)  
  
Insert Disclaimer Here  
  
If Ever You're In My Arms Again  
Chapter 4  
By: Callista Matthews  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
Editor: Alexia  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 4: Horse Sense  
  
The wedding grew closer with each passing day in the Neo   
Moon Kingdom. Some were happy, some were devestated, and most   
were just not aware of the turmoil of others. Two weeks before the   
wedding, Darien decided to take his young son Damien and Alex   
camping on one of the lush forests in Earth. Sort of a "bonding"   
thing. 'It'll do them both good to get to know each other'. He thought.   
  
They were going the old fashioned way...by horses.   
  
Alex was standing in front of the palace, in complete shock.   
  
"Darien!!? What's the meaning of this?!" She pointed a   
rude finger to the horses. "This is the thirtieth century, not the   
sixteen hundreds! I absolutely refuse to even touch such horrid   
things!" She stood adamant at her position.  
  
'Gods, she can be so obtuse. I wonder if she's beginning   
to show her stripes.' One of the guards at the gate wondered.   
'There's something not right about her.'  
  
Darien's eyes rolled back. "Alex, it's no big deal. I thought   
that this could be a good experience. With all the technology of the  
thirtieth century, people don't want to take the time to enjoy the   
simple things in life anymore. Since we have time, we might as   
well enjoy them now." 'While I still am not shackled to you.' Darien   
added in his mind.   
  
"That's not what I meant. It's just that are you sure it's   
safe to ride such things? What's the guarantee that they just won't   
throw us off their backs? Are they pure-bred? Are they sanitary   
and trained well?" Alex still looked wary of the creatures. "Do you   
even know if they were properly taken care of?"  
  
Darien sighed. "Alex, if you want to take a car, go right   
ahead. Damien and I are going by horses." Darien walked over to   
where his son was having difficulty mounting his horse and he picked   
him up and placed him on his saddle. He then went to his own horse to   
saddle himself after a quick check of the equiptment.  
  
Alex stared, knowing she was making herself look bad,   
saddled up on the available horse.  
  
Darien started to lead the way to the campsite he and   
Damien always went to this time of the year.  
  
'I can't believe this girl! She's such an airhead.' Damien   
thought. 'Daddy and I always go on this trip. And it's always been   
just the two of us. Now we have to bring her and she's not even   
that fun! I would have had a better time with Rena in the Moon   
Kingdom. Gosh, she must be lonely.' Damien continued to think   
about the moon queen just as his father pulled up aside him. Alex   
in turn, pulled up against Darien trying to cuddle next to him while   
astride the horse.   
  
The horse had other ideas. While Alex's grip on the   
reigns weren't that tight, Damien whistled softly, an innocent   
gesture, really. The horse lurched forward and Alex slipped from  
Darien's side and she landed on Darien's horse's butt! After   
recieving a shock, Darien's horse lurched forward as well and   
Alex slid from her horse, landing on the dirt road.  
  
Damien covered his mouth before he had a chance to   
laugh out loudhysterically. Darien chuckled himself, unable to   
control himself from the extremely hilarious situation.  
  
Alex turned to them, furious. "THIS is not funny, Darien!   
Do you hear me?" Her face was so flushed with rage that it made   
her look like a tomato covered in dirt. Damien and Darien laughed   
harder. It seemed to Alex that the horses were laughing at her as   
well. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
*~* Meanwhile, in the Moon Palace... *~*  
  
'Her majesty must here of this. She just has to! It might   
spell doom for the Alliance.' Luna raced to the study that was   
converted to Serenity's office. She was out of breath and her   
eyes were wide in disbelief and shock.  
  
Serenity jumped at the sound of her door booming open   
as Luna bursted through them. She looked to her advisor and   
friend with worry, she had never seen Luna quite like this before.   
There was a sense of dread spreading throughout her gut, indicating   
to her that whatever Luna has found would give her a tremendous   
headache and a good amount of worry.   
  
Serenity jumped from her chair. "What has got you in a lurch?"   
  
Luna looked up. "There is an overwhelming amount of   
negative energy racing toward our galaxy. The Silver Imperium   
Crystal reacted to the burst immediately, pulsing with white positive   
energy. We don't know what caused either power bursts, and Mars is   
consulting the fire now. Mercury is in the Intelligence Room, trying to   
use the scientific instruments we have there. Venus and Jupiter has   
alerted the Outers and all soldiers are on stand-by. This looks bad and   
we can't take any chances with the peace we have fought long to   
achieve and protect. And we certainly can't lose you. You're at the   
very center of this Alliance. The royals of the kingdoms in the Alliance   
has been contacted and told to stand guard...with the exception of Earth."   
Luna looked down, not knowing how Serenity would react if she mentioned   
Endymion's name.   
  
Serenity looked down at her advisor and friend. "Whyever not?  
Earth also needs to know of this threat and we also need them to get   
prepared. I do not want to lose anyone's kingdom if indeed we have to go   
to battle."  
  
"Serenity, we couldn't contact Endymion. I couldn't very well   
tell just someone in the palace! That could spread and cause hysteria,"   
Luna looked bleak. "In matters with urgency such as this, I couldn't   
entrust a palace official. Someone has to talk to Endymion personally."  
  
"I understand, Luna. We need to call an emergency meeting,   
though. Did you--"  
  
"I already took the liberty of issuing an order of alert meeting."   
Luna cut her off.  
  
Artemis strolled into the room, also wearing a worried face.   
If his hair wasn't already white, it would be. "Luna, Serenity, the royals  
of the other planets are here with the exception of Earth."  
  
"Someone has to contact the King of Earth immediately.   
This news must be delivered post haste, but who will we send? There   
are no available hands as right at this moment." Luna said.   
  
Serenity thought for a while, contemplating the courses of   
action she could take. "Do you both think you can handle things here   
for a while? I mean the intelligence part would be taken care of, right?"  
  
Luna and Artemis nodded. "We can take care of matters   
here. Are you thinking about what I guess you're thinking?" Artemis asked.  
  
"If you guessed that I will go to Earth and look for   
Endymion myself to tell him the latest developments, then you're as   
good as a fortune teller. Since I have the top clearance to enter the   
kingdoms of the Alliance, no one would dare to question my motives   
for coming." Serenity spoke calmly and smoothly.   
  
Artemis stared wide-eyed at the queen. "Are you sure? I   
mean, absolutely sure? Luna or I can go find the king, Serenity."   
  
Serenity's eyebrow arched. "What's the matter, Artemis?   
Don't you trust me?"  
  
Artemis blushed, "That's not it, and you know it,   
Serenity. I just didn't think that you would voluntarily go to  
see Endymion seeing that you and him have...history."  
  
"Just because Endymion and I have something in the past,  
that doesn't mean that I will be a coward and avoid him at all costs.  
I would avoid him, but seeing out current tie, that is an impossible  
notion. I just learned to live with it."  
  
Artemis looked to her warily. "Alright, Luna and I can  
take care of things here."  
  
This was long in coming, and I apologize. I ran out of inspiration and  
I wanted to elongate this chapter. I didn't have the time and I didn't  
have anymore ideas to put in right now. This chapter was done up to   
this point for a VERY long time now and I decided you guys would want  
it out. I'll be out for Spring Break, but hopefully, I'll have something out  
when I come back. Review, please! E-mail is encouraged.  
Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
  



End file.
